On the Way Down
by Pi Rho
Summary: Songfic. Auron speaking. After his sending but before FF X2. Rated T for implied suicide. Aurikku.


"On the Way Down" belongs to Ryan Cabrera.

All FFX characters belong to Square.

On the Way Down

I stood there watching you. Watching the tears roll down your pretty face. I know it was selfish of me now, to just leave you there alone. I felt I was ready to go. I had nothing left to do. That I had finished my task and completed my promises. I just let go, let myself float away from Spira, to the Farplane.

-Sick and tired of this world

-There's no more air

-Trippin' over myself

-Goin' nowhere

-Waiting

-Suffocating

-No direction

-And I took a dive

I was flying over Spira. I didn't care anymore about anyone, anything, or anyplace. I was free. I was going to the Farplane where I could rest in peace. But then, thoughts of you cloud the joy I'm feeling. I don't want to leave you there alone. Alone to cry yourself to sleep at night. To watch your friends get married and be happy, and have to act happy, but be crying on the inside. I couldn't just leave you there. I decided to come back for you.

-And on the way down

-I saw you

-And you saved me

-From myself

-And I won't forget

-The way you loved me

-On the way down

-Almost fell right through

-But I held onto you

I was in the Calm Lands. By that stopping point in the middle of the vast meadow. You were there, your back to me. I knew you were crying, I could see it from the way you moved. I knew that I really was dead now. An incorporeal being. I couldn't hug you and kiss you and tell you that you'd be alright. Not that I would. It wouldn't ever be alright. I saw the cold knife in your hand, by your throat. And I knew what you were about to do. I didn't stop you.

-I've been wondering why

-It's only me

-Have you always been inside

-Waiting to breath

-It's alright

-Sunlight

-On my face

-I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

You turned around and looked at me. I didn't think you could see me, but you did. You smiled at me. Smiled for the first time in a long time. You smiled and got up, your throat bleeding, leaving your body behind. I took you in my arms. I could hold you now. I wiped away the tears from your face. And I said, "Everything is going to be alright." You answered me, "Now that you're here with me."

-'cause on the way down

-I saw you

-And you saved me

-From myself

-And I won't forget

-The way you loved me

-On the way down

-I almost fell right through

-But I held onto you

I looked at you for a moment, before placing my lips on yours. I wrapped my arms around you tighter. "I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry that you had to be without me." You smiled and laughed. I was happy that you were laughing again. That'd what had attracted me to you in the first place. Your laugh. You looked at me and smiled. You said, "I'm sorry I had to be without you, but we're together now and we always will be."

-I was so afraid

-Of going under

-But now

-The weight of the world

-Feels like nothing, no, nothing

-Down, down, down

-You're all I wanted

-Down, down, down

-You're all I needed

-Down, down, down

-You're all I wanted

-You're all I needed

-And I won't forget the way you loved me

-All that I wanted

-All that I needed

I took your hand in mine, you wrapped your arm around me. I closed my eyes and you closed yours. We let the Farplane take us away, leaving your still warm, but souless body behind.

-I saw you

-And you saved me

-From myself

-And I won't forget

-The way you loved me

-On the way down

-I almost fell right through

-But I held onto you

You and I watched from the Farplane. Yuna spoke about you. Said how wonderful you were, how strong and brave, how courageous you were. I already knew those things. The Yevonites were mad that Yuna wanted to have your funeral in a Yevon sanctuary, but who were they to tell the one who vanquished Sin and lived that she couldn't? Wakka said you were the only Al Bhed he knew that he truly called a friend. Lulu said you were like another little sister to her. Kimarhi didn't say anything, but everyone knew he was sad about your passing. We watched from the Farplane together. Together was what was important.

-Down, down, down

-But I held onto you

-Down, down, down

-But I held onto you

πρ


End file.
